


Sugar Cookie Warmth

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: True happiness is sugar cookie and hot chocolate, puppies and kittens, wrapping Christmas gifts and watching ice skating anime...But mostly true happiness is Yugi Muto





	Sugar Cookie Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the Yugioh Advent 2018- "Cozy"

The house smelled like sugar cookies

That was the first thing Atem noticed when he stepped inside

The scent was soothing and warm and sweet, it made him feel happy, at peace, _at home_

"Ah, Atem, really, I could have gotten some of those,"

"It's alright partner, I have them,"

Yugi was pouting a little, but Atem wasn't bothered

They really hadn't bought all that much, he could handle it

That didn't stop his partner from pouting behind him as they walked inside though

"Are you ever going to let me carry anything ever again?"

In response, Atem did nothing but laugh and lean down to kiss Yugi's head

"Well, I'm going to be wrapping them," the shorter duelist huffed, suddenly ripping the bags out of Atem's hands and heading into the living room, much to the pharaoh's surprise

"Hm? Why?"

"You got to carry them, I get to wrap them," Yugi shrugged simply, Atem trailing quickly behind him

"Are you certain that it isn't merely because of my terrible wrap-jobs?" Atem asked suspiciously, arms crossing over his chest as Yugi set the bags down on the floor and started taking his coat off

"What? No! Mou Hitori, you know I adore how you wrap gifts, it's cute!"

"Really?" he asked skeptickally

"I seem to recall Joey asking if I had allowed the neighbor's six-year-old to wrap the one I gave Ryou for his birthday,"

"Ah... well.... yes but Kenji is very artistic and good with wrappig, it was a compliment!"

Atem rolled his eyes playfully, suddenly wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and giving him a sweet kiss to the cheek

"It's ok aibou, I know they look terrible, you don't have to lie,"

"I'm not lying, I'm jus-"

"Lying, to make me feel better, thank you but really... it's alright,"

Yugi sighed, turning in his arms and smiling adoringly at his partner, reaching up to cup his face

"Really Atem, I think they're adorable, I was just teasing you about not letting you wrap your's," he promised sincerely, gently bopping the pharaoh's forehead before wiggling out of his grasp

"Now go get the gift wrap out of the storage closet, I'm making hot chocolate and Christmas cookies,"

"Can I help with the cookies?" Atem asked hopefully, finally shedding his own coat and scarf

"I expect you to, just make sure to feed Jiji and Sophie first,"

"Mm, yes Partner," Atem winked, picking up Yugi's coat as well and kissing his cheek before heading to the closet

The house already smelled like sugar cookies after they had baked all afternoon for the party at Kaiba Corp tommorrow, it was going to smell incredible when they added even more cookies to the mix

~+~

Joey had gotten everyone a gift on his last trip to America, in celebration of winning the tournament there

They were a peculiar western tradition called "ugly Christmas sweaters"

Atem's had a cat on it, as well as real jingle bells- and it lit up

Yugi's was the same, matching, but with a dog instead of a cat

Yugi had _gently_ explained that these were probably not supposed to be worn around town, but after baking the cookies, they had decided to put them on, the house seemed a bit cold even with the heat and the fireplace going

Atem liked them

They were warm and cozy and he actually thought that they looked pretty cute, he didn't understand why they were called "ugly" sweaters

That seemed much more like a personal opinion to him

"Ah... I'm out of tape..."

The pharaoh glanced up from the gift he was wrapping, pausing and grabbing a spare roll of tape next to him to hand to his partner

"Thank you Mou Hitori, how are your's coming along?" Yugi asked brightly, peering over Atem's shoulder at the box he was working on

It was hideous

He knew that

Any reasonable person would know that

And yet-

"That's so pretty! I love that shade of purple, and your edges are getting better!"

"Are you serious aibou?" Atem muttered quietly, staring down at the wreckage he had made of the box, he had nearly gone through an entire roll of tape on this one alone.... and it was no bigger than a shoebox

"Atem, you know me, would I ever lie to you?"

"To spare my feelings yes, as per earlier," he pointed out

"I never lied to you Atem, do you really think I'm a dishonest person?"

"W-Well.... no...." he confessed quietly

"Then believe me, hm?"

Atem smiled softly, leaning close to kiss his partner

"I suppose I could do that..." he smirked playfully, leaning over to the coffee table and grabbing a cookie, his hot chocolate already half gone

"Well I'm glad you can stand to make this sacrifice for me," Yugi teased, giving his partner a kiss in return before going back to his own gift making

Atem rolling his eyes with amusement, finishing his cookie and turning back to his gift, grabbing a bow from the bag and slapping it on the top

...

It didn't help

Sighing, he grabbed the next gift to wrap and turned towards the wrapping papper, eyebrows raised as he stared at the cat-hair covered roll

...

And the cat currently laying on top of it

"Jiji... why are you rolling around on my wrapping papper?" he pouted

The cat only meowed, still laying on her back, kicking the roll a little to give herself more room on the spread out papper to wallow around

Yugi only snickered, grinning as he took a sip of his hot chocolate

Atem pouted, not wanting to move the cat but...

"Yugi.... she's on my papper..."

"Why don't you use different papper then darling?" Yugi hummed sweetly, smoothing out the corners of the wrapping he was currently working on

It looked gorgeous and Atem was _very_ jealous

"Because it's for Kaiba, it _has_ to be purple," he insisted

"You do realize, ofcourse, that you could just pick up the cat and move her, right?"

Atem glanced at Jiji, who was giving him something of a challenging look

"No, this is her space now, she's claimed it as her own, I haven't the right to move her," he sighed in resignation

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully, finishing his wrapping and shaking his head

"Alright alright, you can share my purple and gold, just let me put a bow on this one,"

Unfortunately, however, when he reached for the bow, there was a bit of a problem

"Ah, Sophie, sweetie, give me that," he pouted, reaching immediately for the bow

Unfortunately, Sophie seemed determined not to do any such thing, her tail wagging as she hopped off to play with the bow

"Sophie that isn't a toy!" he called out, but the dog didn't seem to care

Now Atem was the one snickering

Yugi pouted, watching as his boyfreind simply laid down on the floor next to Jiji, smiling up at him, work abandonded

Well.... there was really no sense in going on until he had the bow back so....

He decided to join Atem, laying down next to him, head turning so that the two could meet eyes, smiling sweetly at eachother as Jiji kicked the roll of papper again and Sophie growled at the bow she was playing with

The fire was going in the background, the Christmas tree lights were bright enough to light the room on their own but not so bright that they were irritating, Yuri!!! On Ice was playing on the TV in the background, though neither was really paying attention to it at this point

And the entire house smelled like sugar cookies

It was the most peacefull moment Yugi could ever remember having, reaching down to gently intertwine his fingers with Atem's as they merely enjoyed eachother's presence

It was cozy and comfortable and...

They were _happy_

That was all that mattered


End file.
